1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to material handling devices and more particularly pertains to a new slab tipping apparatus for tipping slabs onto forks of a forklift.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of material handling devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,906 describes a device for helping load material into the bucket of a front end loader. Another type of material handling dcvice is U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,277 having a forklift attachment with a pair actuated arms that engage a load on the forks of a forklift to stabilize the load on the forks. U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,320 has a digger with a plurality of tines that is operationally coupled to a front end loader to used to dig into the earth and grip onto debris to be removed from the area. U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,650 has a grappling device that is coupled to a bucket of a front end loader to assist in securing material to bucket of the front end loader to be moved by the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,819 has a grapple apparatus that is coupled to the carriage of the forklift to help stabilize poles and pipes positioned in the forks of the forklift. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,259 shows a fork lift truck.